Ogaron (realm)
Ogaron is the magical realm created by the twin gods - Ogaron (god of light and kindness) and Dragharam (god of darkness and evil). It is the world where Ogaron Legends stories take place. The realm is named after god Ogaron because, according to the book Dragons and Griffins, he was the one who came up with the idea of creating the world, as he was the Creator by nature, while Dragharam was the Destroyer. But Ogaron knew that if he wanted to create the perfect world, he should have included darkness in there, as with light only the world wouldn't be in perfect harmony. Both light and darkness are needed together to create a harmonious world. Dragharam helped his brother to create the world, but Ogaron decided to name it after himself as the idea was his. This, according to Dragons and Griffins, caused the 'Ten Thousand Year Battle' between the gods, which then evolved into the war of Draghars and Gryphons. Ogaron is the world which includes every kind of weather and environment. It is mostly divided in five regions: Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western and Central Ogaron. Each of them contains different countries and are classified differently. Northern Ogaron Northern Ogaron contains countries such as Lunan, Obelon, Frediram. This region is the coldest and the darkest part of Ogaron. In Lunan and Frediram the sun doesn't even rise or shine normally. These countries are called 'the moon countries' because of this. Lunanian kings are even known as moon fishermen. They hold magical rod which has a giant hook on it. They sit on the moon at night and are fishing in the ocean of Ogaron, catching the largest fish under the name of Gunai. Northern Ogaron is settled by various dark monsters created by Dragharam, the werewolves, the wolves, the vampires, the snakes. These creatures are mostly Lunanians. Frediram is settled by snow leopards, and Obelon is settled by wild tribes such as the Helds or the centaurs. Central Ogaron Central Ogaron is considered to be the smallest region of Ogaron realm. It consists of the central kingdom, Alphatron, and of the fairy kingdom, Maghicam. Alphatron is settled by dignified knights. The central capital of the whole realm, Rynena, is located in Alphatron. There is the tower where Ogaron's oracle dwells, and tells the gods' will. Maghicam is settled by the fairies, the unicorns, the nymphs, the fauns, the elves, and the rivers and lakes are settled by the mermen and mermaids. These mermen and mermaids have no siren powers, as they're small water mermaids, the big water (sea or ocean) mermaids are sirens. Central Ogaron has a mild climate. It knows all the four seasons of the year - the spring, the summer, the autumn and the winter. Though, the winter is warm. Western Ogaron Western Ogaron '''is the biggest region of the realm, containing the biggest country of the realm - '''Dragharon, and its allies together with it - Noiron (the autonomous part of Dragharon), Konon and Lomon. The weather there is cold, but not snowy as in Northern region. Dragharon is settled by the Draghars (the people who can turn into dragons), the wizards, the humans (mostly as slaves). Noiron is settled by the Draghars and humans as well, but here humans are the normal population having some rights. Konon is settled by the knights. There are a lot of wild horses in Konon, as well as the unicorns and the Pegasus. Konon is known for its School of Flight, a special academy where the knights learn to ride the Pegasus. Lomon is settled by the knights. It is known for its ominous Raven Forest which serves also as the border to the southern kingdom of Eidechsen. Raven Forest is a dwelling of ravens and spirits. Lomon is known also for the Night Knight, a mysterious dark horseman who gallops through the sky at night and brings thunder and lightning. Eastern Ogaron Eastern Ogaron is the second largest region of the realm. This region holds sunny weather, and the most deserts. The region consists of Aguran, Ranin, Amberfin, Soleron, Sochiwan, Griffin Island, Castron Island, Chauway. Aguran is a deserted land of ruins. Strange creatures are believed to live there. The lands are full of ancient tombs. Ghosts and spirits are common to see. Ranin is the kingdom of Hrafns, the people who can turn into huge ravens. There reside many normal ravens as well. This kingdom is mostly ominous and mysterious, and everybody fears to step in there, as the Hrafns aren't welcoming people. Amberfin is the land of golden deserts. Amberfinians are tribal warriors living in clans and hiding their faces with scarfs and head-dresses, only their eyes shown to the world. They believe the eyes are the essential part of a being, because they can reveal what's happening in person's heart, mind and soul. These tribes are known as Deserters. Soleron is the 'land of the sun', as the natives call it. It is settled by small-eyed people, who are known for their bravery and fearlessness. They have a lot of dojos there and practise samurai art. They're very good in sword battles, having a lot of unique techniques. The spring time in Soleron is really beautiful. Sochiwan is the land of deserts just like Amberfin. Though here people don't cover themselves like Amberfinian Deserters. Sochiwanian countrymen are in fact black like southern people, and small-eyed like Soleronians and Chauway people. This is a really strange combination, but it holds its beauties. Sochiwanians dress in rogue cloths. They're mostly known as rogues indeed. As their land is deserted and fruitless, they rather sail on high seas and rob and pillage peaceful merchants. They're pirates just like southern Lavadan tribe. Chauway land is the far east of Ogaron, and is settled by small-eyed people just like Soleron. But Chauway tribesmen don't use any weapons in battle, except for their bare hands. They're masters of martial arts. They also use giant lizards and tigers as mounts. Griffin Island, as its name certifies, is settled by the Gryphons (the people who can turn into griffins). Gryphons often oppose Draghars, as they're children of Ogaron and Draghars are children of Dragharam. Castron Island is settled by casual humans, but they're very good at sword battles and sailing. Southern Ogaron Southern Ogaron is known for its hot and sunny weather. The region knows no winter, so the countries are called 'the sun countries'. Southern Ogaron includes: Eidechsen, Haeteran, Juniram, Alanda Island, Borom Island, Fairon, Lavadan Volcano, Burichan. Eidechsen, or 'the kingdom of lizards', is settled by human knights and giant lizards which constantly terrorize the population so the settlers often battle with them. Eidechsen borders western kingdom of Lomon by Raven Forest. Haeteran is 'the sacred land', the dwelling of big water (sea and ocean) mermen and mermaids who are also known as sirens. Haeteran is also the dwelling of unicorns, fairies, nymphs, elves, fauns, centaurs, colourful birds, and tan-skinned, cheerful human tribes. The humans of Haeteran are excellent at sailing and fishing. The sirens of Haeteran are divided into two groups: one group, Carcharodons, are extinct. These were the sirens who could turn into sharks. They were wrathful and known as predators and carnivores. The second group, Delphons, still live. These are the sirens who can turn into dolphins, and often help drowning humans or other beings. They're kind and only eat small fish. Juniram is settled by black people who live in tribes and have caves as their home. Juniram is also the land of cheetahs, leopards, giraffes, elephants, and lions. Alanda Island is the land of wild amazons who are known for bloodthirstiness. They're the only southern people who worship dark god Dragharam. They often give him sacrifices to receive his benevolence. Borom Island is full of deserts, rocks and cliffs. It is settled by rocky giants, called Boroms. They're very aggressive and their growl is deafening to hear. Fairon is settled mostly by fairies, unicorns and nymphs. Lavadan Volcano is the land of Lavadan tribe, wild people who are known for their piracy in the ocean. They worship the red lava Draghar which lives in the center of their island, in the volcano. Burichan is the land of deserts. It is settled by small-eyed redskin people, who are excellent archers. Conclusion Ogaron realm is wide, multi-cultured and beautiful. Each region, as well as each country, holds its mysteries and wonders.